wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty Wulkan/I/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. W drodze. Turyści, komisanci handlowi, emigranci i poszukiwacze złota, udający się do Klondyku, mogą jechać z Montrealu na Wankuwer, nie zmieniając pociągu i nie opuszczając obszarów Kanady lub angielskiej Kolumbii, kanadyjską drogą żelazną oceanu Spokojnego. Znalazłszy się w stolicy kolumbijskiej , mogą wybierać do dalszej podróży dowolnie: parowce, łodzie, konie wierzchem lub w zaprzęgach, a wreszcie — własne swoje nogi. Gdy już podróż ostatecznie była postanowioną, Summi Skimowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak powierzyć szczegóły onej Ben Raddlowi, na którego głowę przypadł zarówno wybór marszruty, jak i zaopatrzenie się we wszelkie potrzebne przedmioty. Ambitny ten, roztropny i przewidujący inżynier, jako wyłączny inicyator owej wyprawy, zajął się energicznie wszystkiem. Czuł, że odpowiedzialność za całą tę podróż na niego jedynie spada. Rozejrzawszy się bliżej w szczegółach postanowionej wycieczki, przyszedł do wniosku, że z wyruszeniem nie należało zwlekać. Spadkobiercy Jozeasa Lakosta musieli koniecznie przybyć do Klondyku w początkach lata, które tam trwa krótko i zaledwie przez kilka miesięcy ogrzewa ten kraj hyperborejski, rzucony na granicę obszarów podbiegunowych. Był to warunek zasadniczy, skoro bowiem zajrzał do ustawy, obowiązującej poszukiwaczy złota w okręgu Jukon, dowiedział się, że paragraf 9-ty owej ustawy zastrzega: „Każdy pokład przechodzi na własność rządu, jeżeli właściciel w ciągu dwóch tygodni sezonu letniego pozostawi go bez użytkowania. Przepis ten jedynie specyalne rozporządzenie unieważnić może“. Początek sezonu letniego w Klondyku, jeżeli przypada on wcześniej, liczy się zwykle od połowy maja. Otóż, jeżeli pokład spadkowy nie będzie wyczerpywany przez dwa ostatnie tygodnie maja, to stanie się własnością Kanady, a syndykat amerykański z wszelką pewnością zwróciłby uwagę władz kanadyjskich, gdyby ktokolwiek chciał naruszyć przepis względem pokładu, na który sam syndykat ostrzy sobie zęby. — Zgodzisz się chyba na to, Summi — zapytał Ben Raddl brata, odczytawszy mu pomieniony przepis ustawy — że nie możemy pozwolić się podejść? — Zgadzam się na wszystko, co ci się podoba tylko, mój drogi — odparł Summi Skim. — Tembardziej, że mam zupełną słuszność — dodał inżynier. — Nie wątpię o tem — potwierdził Skim. — Zresztą tem chętniej się godzę na rychły wyjazd z Montrealu, jeżeli, dzięki temu, będziemy mogli rychlej powrócić. — Zabawimy w Klondyku jedynie tak długo, ile będzie potrzeba. — Dobrze, Benie. Kiedyż jedziemy? — Drugiego kwietnia, a więc za dni dziesięć. Summi Skim, skrzyżowawszy ręce i zwiesiwszy głowę, już miał zawołać: „ — Co? Tak prędko? ” — lecz zoryentowawszy się, że opozycya jego nie sprowadziłaby żadnego skutku, wstrzymał ten okrzyk żałosny. Termin wyruszenia Ben Raddl wyznaczył po dokładnem rozpatrzeniu się w marszrucie i po ścisłych wyliczeniach. — Ażeby się dostać do Klondyku — objaśniał brata — nie potrzebujemy się namyślać nad wyborem drogi, gdyż istnieje tylko jedna. Być może kiedyś, w przyszłości, do Jukonu będą się ludzie udawali przez Edmonton i fort St. Dżon, następnie zaś rzeką Pijs-Riwer, która w północno-wschodniej części Kolumbii przepływa okręg Kassiara... — Słyszałem, że w tamtych stronach mnóstwo jest świetnej zwierzyny — przerwał Summi Skim, dając się unieść żyłce myśliwskiej. — Dlaczego nie wybrać tamtej drogi? — Dlatego, że od Edmonton musielibyśmy przejść na własnych nogach 1.400 kilometrów, a w dodatku przez miejscowości zupełnie nieznane. — W takim razie jakąż drogę wybierasz? — Oczywiście na Wankuwer. Oto cyfry, które ci dadzą jasne wyobrażenie o długości naszej drogi. Od Montrealu do Wankuwer rachują 4.675 kilometrów, a od Wankuwer do Dauson 2.469. — To znaczy, że razem — rzekł Summi Skini, biorąc ołówek: — pięć a dziewięć czternaście, jeden pozostaje; ośm a ośm szesnaście, jeden pozostaje; siedm a cztery jedenaście, jeden pozostaje; pięć a dwa siedm... Zatem 7.264 kilometry. — Tak jest, tyle wypada. — Dobrze. A teraz powiedz mi Benie: jeżeli przywieziemy tyleż kilogramów złota, ile przejedziemy kilometrów, czy to się opłaci? — Zmiłujże się! Taka ilość złota, rachując normalnie kilogram złota po 2.340 franków, przedstawi wartość 16.763.760 franków!! — Za szczęście poczytam, jeżeli przywieziemy chociażby owe końcowe 760 fr. — mruknął przez zęby Skim. — Co mówisz, Summi?—zapytał Ben Raddl. — Nic, mój drogi, zupełnie nic nie mówię. — Szesnaście milionów! — odezwał się po chwili Ben Raddl.— Taka suma wcaleby mnie nie zdziwiła. Czy słynny geograf, Dżon-Minn, nie utrzymuje, że Alaska da światu więcej złota, niż Kalifornia, która w jednym tylko 1861 r. dostarczyła ilość złota wartości 405 miliardów? Dlaczego Klondyk niema dodać swojej części do owych 25 miliardów franków, które się otrzymują ze wszystkich znanych kopalń świata? — To wydaje mi się prawdopodobnem — potwierdził z przezorną ostrożnością Summi. — Lecz, drogi Benie, trzeba pomyśleć o przygotowaniach. W tak daleką podróż, w dodatku w nieznane strony, nie można się przecież puszczać, posiadając bielizny tylko na jedną zmianę i dwie pary butów? — Bądź spokojny, biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność za wszystko! Dla ciebie pozostanie tylko wsiąść do wagonu w Montrealu i wysiąść z niego w Wankuwerze. Co do przygotowań, to nie będą one podobne do tych, jakie przedsiębierze emigrant, udający się na koniec świata i obciążający się z konieczności mnóstwem bagaży. Wszystko, co nam potrzeba, znajdziemy w posiadłości wuja Jozeasa. Trzeba nam się tylko tam dostać. — Jeżeli tak, to doskonale! — zawołał Summi Skim. — Warci chyba jesteśmy, żeby o nas pamiętano, żeby się zatroskano o nasze potrzeby, a zwłaszcza, żeby nas zabezpieczono od zimna. Gdy wspomnę o tamtejszym klimacie... brr!! czuję, że lodowacieję do samych paznogci... — Skądże takie obawy, Summi? Gdy staniemy w Dauson, lato będzie w całej pełni. — Ale nadejdzie zima. — Nie obawiaj się — uspokajał brata Ben Raddl. — I w czasie zimy wszystkie twoje potrzeby będą zaspokojone, nie będziesz narzekał na brak odzieży ani na odżywianie. Wrócisz o wiele rzeźwiejszym, niż teraz jesteś. Utyjesz nawet! — Wcale tego nie pragnę! — energicznie zaprotestował Summi, który zaczynał się już godzić z myślą o wycieczce. — Uprzedzam cię, że jeżeli w samej rzeczy ma mi przybyć ciała choćby dziesięć funtów, to nie pojadę! — Żartuj sobie, Summi, ile chcesz, tylko mi zawierz. — Wierzę ci, ufam, bo to przecież konieczne. Zatem drugiego kwietnia wyruszamy w drogę w charakterze poszukiwaczy złota... — Tak jest. Czasu na przygotowanie nam wystarczy. — W takim razie, Benie, jeżeli pozostawiasz mi dziesięć dni czasu, to wolę je spędzić na wsi. — Zgoda, jak sobie tylko życzysz, chociaż nie sądzę, żeby w Zielonej Ustroni było teraz rozkosznie. Mógłby na to odpowiedzieć Summi Skim, że w Zielonej Ustroni w każdym razie było nie gorzej, niż w Klondyku, lecz wstrzymał się z tą uwagą, nadmieniając tylko, że z prawdziwą rozkoszą spędzi dni kilka wśród swoich dzierżawców; że widok swoich posiadłości: pól, nawet śniegiem pokrytych, lasów oszronionych i lodu na rzece Ś-go Wawrzyńca sprawia mu zawsze niewypowiedzianą przyjemność. A przytem może jeszcze zapolować, zabić jaką grubą sztukę skrzydlatą lub z pięknem futrem, nie mówiąc już o drapieżnikach, jak niedźwiedzie, pumy i inne, które w tym czasie zawsze się błąkają w tamtych okolicach. Będzie to jednocześnie wycieczka pożegnalna. — Mógłbyś i ty ze mną jechać, Benie — zakończył swoje zwierzenia dobroduszne poczciwy Summi. — Tak sądzisz? — uśmiechnął się inżynier. — A któż się zajmie przygotowaniami do naszej wyprawy? Nazajutrz rano Summi Skim wsiadł do wagonu kolejowego, na stacyi w Zielonej Ustroni czekał powóz, który go przywiózł do fermy w południe. Jak zawsze, powitano go serdecznie, lecz gdy osadnicy dowiedzieli się o przyczynie odwiedzin właściciela posiadłości w tak niezwykłej porze, gdy im powiedział, że przez całe lato nie będą go widzieli, szczerze się zmartwili. — Tak, moi przyjaciele — skarżył się Summi Skim — obaj, Ben Raddl i ja, jedziemy do Klondyku, kraju dyabelskiego, który jest stąd tak daleko, że podróż w tamtę stronę trwa dwa miesiące i tyleż czasu trzeba na powrót. Cztery miesiące sama podróż! — A wszystkie te trudy — podejmują się dlatego, żeby zebrać kilka garści grud złota! — zauważył jeden z osadników ironicznie. — To jeszcze pytanie, czy się uda zebrać — wtrącił inny, jakiś starzec-filozof, wątpliwie wstrząsając głową. — Cóż robić, moi drodzy? — westchnął Summi Skim. To namiętność, co jak gorączka, albo raczej jak epidemia, w pewnych okresach czasu ukazuje się na świecie i zawsze niezliczone zabiera ofiary. — Dlaczego więc tam jechać? — zagadnęła jakaś stara, bezzębna już kobiecina. Summi Skim objaśnił, że obaj, on i brat cioteczny, otrzymali w spadku po wuju, Jozeasu Lakost, pokład złoty, a Ben Raddl zadecydował, że muszą sami udać się do Klondyku. — Słyszymy i my od ludzi — rzekł stary osadnik — co się tam dzieje na granicy Kanady, o nędzy, jaką cierpią ci, którzy się tam udają. Wiemy, że wielu ginie z owej nędzy i rozpaczy. Ale przecież pan, panie Summi, nie osiedli się tam, nieprawda? Sprzeda pan ową gromadę błota i wróci... — Z pewnością wrócę, moi przyjaciele, z wszelką pewnością. Zanim się jednak z tym interesem skończy, upłynie 4 — 5 miesięcy. Stracę przez to całe lato! — A po straconem lecie zima smutna bywa — westchnęła staruszka, poczem przeżegnawszy go, dodała: — Niechże cię Bóg chroni od wszelkich nieszczęść, nasz dobry panie!! Po spędzeniu tygodnia w Zielonej Ustroni, Summi Skim wybrał się z powrotem do Montrealu. Nie bez żalu żegnał się z poczciwymi osadnikami. Myśl, że za kilka tygodni słońce kwietniowe w całej już pełni zabłyśnie nad Zieloną Polaną, że z pod śniegu ukażą się pierwsze ślady roślinności, że gdyby nie owa przeklęta podróż do Klondyku, wróciłby tutaj i, jak corocznie, zabawiłby do pierwszych mrozów: myśl ta silnie go rozdrażniała. W ciągu tych ośmiu dni pożegnalnego pobytu w Zielonej Ustroni wciąż jeszcze miał nadzieję, wciąż się jeszcze spodziewał, że odbierze list od Bena, z wiadomością o zmianie jego zamiarów. Wiadomość nie nadchodziła. Ben zatem nie zmienił postanowienia, odjazd do Klondyku musi nastąpić w dzień naznaczony... Jakoż Summi Skim, rad nie rad, udał się ostatniego dnia marca na dworzec i w kilka godzin był już w Montrealu, witał się z nieubłaganym, strasznym krewniakiem. — Nic nie masz dla mnie nowego? — zapytał z widocznem wyczekiwaniem. — Nic, Summi, chyba tylko to, że wszystkie przygotowania skończone. — To znaczy, że masz... — Wszystko, oprócz prowizji, którą nabędziemy w drodze. Kupiłem wyłącznie odzież. Co do strzelb — mamy każdy swoją, doskonałe: dwie pewne, wypróbowane strzelby, do których ręka i oko już przywykły; jak równie dwa kompletne ubiory myśliwskie, ze wszelkiemi przynależnościami. Ponieważ tam, w Klondyku, nie będzie można odnowić garderoby, więc nabyłem rozmaite przedmioty z bielizny i odzieży: koszule flanelowe, kamizelki, szarawary z sierści, kaftany z grubego trykotu, ubiory futrzane, spodnie z grubego sukna i płócienne, ubranie z granatowego płótna, kurtki skórzane z futrzanem podbiciem, takież kaptury, morskie nieprzemakalne kostyumy z kapturami, płaszcze kauczukowe, sześć par skarpeci właściwej miary i tyleż większych o jeden numer, rękawice futrzane, rękawiczki skórzane, buty myśliwskie, gwoździami podbite, mokasyny, łyżwy, chustki do nosa, serwety... — Dla Boga! — przerwał Summi Skim, wznosząc ręce do góry — chyba zamierzasz założyć bazar w stolicy Klondyku... Tego wszystkiego na dziesięć lat wystarczy! — Tylko na dwa lata, Summi — poprawił go Ben Raddl. — Tylko na dwa! — powtórzył Summi Skim niemal przerażony. —Twoje „tylko“ jest wręcz okropne! Przecież mamy jedynie, drogi Benie, udać się do Dauson po to, aby tam sprzedać pokład № 129, a następnie powrócić do Montrealu... Na to nie potrzeba aż dwóch lat? — Oczywiście, Summi, ale jeżeli nam zapłacą za pokład tyle, ile jest wart. — Jeżeli zaś nie dadzą? — W takim razie spróbujemy sami pracować, mój drogi. Nie spodziewając się zdobyć innej rezolucyi od upartego inżyniera, Summi Skim zamilkł. Dnia 2-go kwietnia, rano, bracia znajdowali się już na dworcu, gdzie również przywieziono i ich bagaże. Ogółem biorąc, nie obarczali się nazbyt bagażami; wiele rzeczy mieli zakupić po za Wankuwerem. Gdyby podróżni nasi, przed opuszczeniem Montrealu, zwrócili się byli do kompanii Canadien Pacific, mogliby otrzymać bilety na parowiec, który dowiózłby ich do Skagwey. Lecz Ben Raddl jeszcze ostatecznie nie rozstrzygnął, którędy jechać do Dauson: morzem, parowcem, przez Jukon do Klondyka; czy też drogą lądową, która od Skagwey ciągnie się przez góry, równiny i jeziora Kolumbii brytańskiej. Tak tedy bracia, jeden pociągnięty przez drugiego, wyruszyli w podróż. Skim jechał kwaśny, niechętny, z pokorą człowieka przygnębionego, gdy Ben Raddl, pełen błogiej nadziei, rozpierał się z całą swobodą i w najlepszym humorze w wykwintnie urządzonym wagonie pierwszej klasie. Zresztą była to najmniejsza dogodność, jakiej można było pragnąć, gdy miało się przed sobą przeszło 4.700 kilometrów drogi, na przebycie której z Montrealu do Wankuweru trzeba było poświęcić całe sześć dni. Opuściwszy Montreal, pociąg przebiega tę część Kanady, która obejmuje tak rozmaite okręgi jej środka i połowy wschodniej. Dopiero minąwszy obszar Wielkich Jezior, pasażerowie pociągu zagłębiają się w kraj szczupło zaludniony, a niekiedy zupełnie bezludny. W miarę zbliżania się do Kolumbii, pustkowia spotyka się coraz częściej. Pogoda wciąż była świetna. Jasne niebo fałdowały lekkie, drobne obłoki, w powietrzu czuć było rześkość i jędrność. Termometr wskazywał prawie zero. Przed oczyma podróżnych, aż po za krańce horyzontu, roztaczały się obszary śnieżne, które za kilka tygodni miały się okryć zielonością i zaszemrać licznemi rzekami, uwolnionemi z oków lodowych. Liczne stada ptactwa, wyprzedzając wagon, kierowały się ku zachodowi, majestatycznie wiosłując skrzydłami. Po obu stronach toru kolejowego, aż do czerniejących w dali lasów, widniały liczne ślady zwierzyny. Obiecywały one miłośnikom łowów obfitość zajęcia. Lecz pasażerowie pociągu, dążącego do Wankuwer, nie myśleli o łowach. Jeżeli znajdowali się pomiędzy nimi myśliwi, to zamierzali oni poszukiwać nie zwierzyny, jeno grud złotych; psy zaś, które z sobą wieźli, nie były przeznaczone do polowania na kuropatwy lub zające, nie umiały tropić wilków ani niedźwiedzi, natomiast przeznaczone były do ciągnienia sani po lodowej powierzchni zamarzłych jezior i rzek w tej części Kolumbii, która znajdowała się pomiędzy Skagwey a Klondykiem. Mówiąc ściśle, gorączka złota dopiero się tu zaczynała. Wciąż nadchodziły coraz to nowe wiadomości o odkryciach pokładów w Eldorado, w korytach Bonanzy, Hunkeru, Niedźwiedzia, Złotego Butonu i wszystkich dopływów rzeki Klondyku. Mówiono o pokładach, które dawały ilość złota wartości 1.500 franków przy jednorazowem przemyciu. Więc liczba poszukiwaczy wciąż wzrastała. Rzucili się oni na Klondyk, jak przedtem rzucali się na Australię, Kalifornię, Transwaal. Towarzystwa transportowe ledwie mogły podołać przewożeniu tych tłumów. Jadący jednak tym pociągiem nie byli przedstawicielami spółek i syndykatów, utworzonych ze współudziałem zasobniejszych banków Ameryki i Europy; ci zawsze posiadali doskonałe narzędzie, dostatek odzieży i żywności, którą, w razie potrzeby, można było dowieźć w każdym czasie — mieli więc przyszłość zabezpieczoną. Pasażerowie zaś pociągu, wiozącego Summi Skima i Bena Raddla, byli to biedacy, którzy już doświadczyli wszelkich igraszek losu. Wypędzeni przez nędzę z kraju rodzinnego, zryzykowani na wszystko, gdyż nic do stracenia nie mieli, jedyną ich nadzieją było zdobycie majątku odrazu, jednem zagłębieniem rydla w złotodajną ziemię. Pociąg pędził całą siłą pary. Summi Skim i Ben Raddl nie mogli narzekać na brak wygód, połączonych nawet z komfortem, w czasie tej długiej podróży. Dnie spędzali w wagonach salonowych, noce w sypialnych. Mieli do rozporządzenia palarnię, w której mogli się rozkoszować paleniem tytuniu z takiemi samemi dogodnościami, jak w najwykwintniejszej kawiarni Montrealu. W wagonie jadalnym karmiono ich znakomicie. Na każde żądanie dostarczano im wannę w wagonie kąpielowym. Summi Skim jednak, pomimo tych wygód, wciąż tęsknił do swej zacisznej Zielonej Ustroni. W cztery godziny pociąg doszedł do Ottawy, stolicy Kanady, wspaniałego miasta, które wzniesione na szczycie wzgórza, panującego nad okolicą, według mniemania mieszkańców swoich, niewątpliwie nazbyt samolubnego, nie posiada równego sobie na świecie i jest też ogniskiem świata. Zatem miastem, około Carlton - Jonction, wznosiło się Toronto, rywalizujące z miastem poprzedniem, niegdyś stolica Kanady, dziś zdetronizowana. Posuwając się wprost na zachód, pociąg dobiegł stacyi Sudbury. Tu linia drogi żelaznej rozdziela się na dwie gałęzie; obie przerzynają miejscowości bogate, dostarczające niklu. Podróżni skierowali się gałęzią północną, okrążającą jezioro Wyższe i prowadzącą do Port-Arura, leżącego około Portu Williama. Na stacyach Heron-Bay, Schreiber i innych przyjeziornych, pociąg zatrzymywał się dość długo, podróżni zatem mieli czas przekonać się o ważności tych portów wód słodkich. Minąwszy następnie Szczęście, Ignas i Eagle River, położone w okolicach bogatych w kopalnie, pociąg zatrzymał się w znacznem mieście Winnipeg. Tu zwłaszcza, w innych warunkach, postój kilkogodzinny wydałby się Summi Skimowi nazbyt krótkim, pragnął on bowiem zatrzymać w swej pamięci chociaż jakiekolwiek wrażenia z podróży. Jakoż, gdyby nie był zahypnotyzowany przez Klondyk, to z pewnością chętnie poświęciłby dzień lub dwa, ażeby obejrzeć to miasto z ludnością 40.000, a także inne, sąsiednie miasta Kanady zachodniej. Na nieszczęście, nie był on usposobiony do obserwacyi. Więc pociąg znów powiózł swoich pasażerów, którzy odbywali podróż przeważnie jak gdyby byli ciężarem, nie dla przyjemności, lecz jedynie z celem jak najrychlejszego dostania się na miejsce. Napróżno Ben Raddl usiłował zwrócić uwagę właściciela Zielonej Ustroni na przesuwające się przed ich oczyma widoki. — Spojrzyj — mówił do niego — przypatrz się i podziwiaj, jak świetnie jest zagospodarowana ta przestrzeń! — A tak! — odpowiadał Summi Skim obojętnie. — A jakie stepy wspaniałe! Mówią, że bawoły spotyka się tu tysiącami... Jak rozkoszne możnaby tu urządzać obławy! — Zapewne — potakiwał sucho, bez śladu entuzyazmu Skim. — Co do mnie, chętniej przepędziłbym tu sześć miesięcy, a nawet sześć lat, niż sześć tygodni w Klondyku. — Jeżeli w okolicach Dausonu nie ma bawołów — zauważył, śmiejąc się, Ben Raddl — to wynagrodzisz je sobie łosiami. Minąwszy miasto Reginu, pociąg zwrócił się do przejścia Crow New Pass w górach Skalistych, potem zatrzymał się przez kilka godzin w Kalgarze, na granicy Kolumbii angielskiej. Od tego miasta dąży linia w kierunku Edmonton, gdzie kończy się droga żelazna, którą niekiedy wybierają emigranci, udający się do Klondyku. Przechodząc przez Peace River i fort Sen-Dżon, potem przez Dease, Francis, Pelly Rivers, droga ta łączy północno - wschodnią część Kolumbii z Jukonem przez okręg Kassiara, słynny z niezmiernej obfitości zwierzyny. To droga specyalnie dla myśliwych i Summi Skim wybrałby ją chętnie, gdyby podróżował dla własnej przyjemności. Jest ona ciężka i długa, zmusza podróżnego na przestrzeni 2.000 kilometrów do ciągłej troski o odnawianie zapasów żywności. Za to miejscowość ta szczególnie obfituje w złoto. Znajduje się ono w najmniejszej rzeczce tamtejszej. Na nieszczęście, zdobyć tu nie można żadnych potrzebnych do poszukiwania tego kruszcu przedmiotów i wtedy dopiero przemysł złoty rozwinąć się tu może, jeżeli rząd kanadyjski urządzi stacye pocztowe w odległości piętnastu mil jedna od drugiej, na których można będzie zmieniać konie. Podczas gdy pociąg przebywał góry Skaliste, podróżni rozkoszowali się widokami tych niebosiężnych szczytów, zawsze pokrytych śniegiem. W tem królestwie lodów panowała głęboka cisza, przerywana jedynie łoskotem pędzącego pociągu. W miarę zbliżania się ku zachodowi, przed oczyma podróżnych odsłaniały się wciąż, nowe obszary, z mnóstwem gruntów jeszcze nietkniętych dłonią człowieka, które bez żadnej uprawy, rodzą jednak obficie. Były to obszary Kutawo, gdzie znajdują się owe złotodajne pokłady Karibu. Mnóstwo tu rzek większych i mniejszych, a każda posiada piasek złoty i nawet blaszki złote. Toteż mimowoli zjawia się pytanie: dlaczego poszukiwacze złota tak nielicznie zwiedzają ten kraj dostępny, przenosząc nad niego mozolną, długą i kosztowną podróż aż do Klondyku? — W samej rzeczy — zauważył Summi Skim — wuj Lakost powinien był szukać szczęścia tu, w Karibu. I my już bylibyśmy na miejscu. Wiedzielibyśmy już teraz, co jest warte całe to przedsiębiorstwo. Sprzedalibyśmy je w przeciągu jednej doby i cała nasza nieobecność w domu nie trwałaby dłużej nad tydzień. Summi Skim miał słuszność. Ale snać w księdze jego losu było zapisane, iż musi się udać do owego strasznego Klondyku i tam rozgrzebywać błota Forty Miles Creek. Dlatego, zapewne, pociąg wciąż posuwał się dalej, oddalając go coraz więcej od Montrealu i Zielonej Ustroni, a zbliżając ku obszarom Kolumbii, aż wreszcie d. 8 kwietnia przywiózł go szczęśliwie na stacyę Wankuwer, jak również i Ben Raddla.